


you'll always be my baby

by galaxyksj



Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Kitten hybrid hongjoong, Lots of it, caregiver seonghwa, hongjoong is a baby but is still learning, like seriously its a lot of comfort, seonghwa best caregiver, use of bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyksj/pseuds/galaxyksj
Summary: hongjoong's first public outing doesn't start so well, but finishes in hugs and kisses
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: kitten joong ☆°•~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027993
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	you'll always be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> (●'◡'●) writing kitten hybrid hongjoong just flows naturally so i hope you enjoy this! if you'd like to see anything else, feel free to request! i don't really plan on making this into a series as i have another one in the works, but things can change!
> 
> also, happy thanksgiving to everyone. i hope you all enjoy it ❤

seonghwa lets out a huff, tossing his phone on the cushion next to him. he had just gotten off the phone with san, while also texting yunho in the process, asking them if they can watch over hongjoong; he knows the kitten has slowly gotten used to having them around and is hesitant on asking any one of his family or friends to do so. seonghwa knows that adding more people into the equation would overall overwhelm hongjoong, and that's the last thing he wants to do.

unfortunately, both of his trusted friends are busy and are unable to come. he thanks them anyway, letting them know it's not their fault, and appreciates them helping out. as soon as he hangs up, he hears the padded feet of a certain kitten enter the room, rubbing his eyes.

"ah, i see my kitten is awake!" seonghwa smiles, opening his arms for the younger. hongjoong waddles over, pout decorated on his face before he takes his favorite position in the older's arms. "why do you have a pout on your face, hm?'" seonghwa coos "did somebody wake up moody?"

hongjoong lets out a whine of disapproval. if there's one thing seonghwa should know is cooing at a pouty hongjoong will only make him more grumpy. "ah, im sorry, dear, i couldn't help it you're just so cute!" he squishes the kittens cheeks together, making baby sounds at the kitten. hongjoong's pout forms into a smile as he giggles loudly, squealing almost like a baby. seonghwa can hear the faint purrs emitting from the kitten.

he cherishes these moments the most with the hybrid, when it's just the two of them, and hongjoong feels comfortable enough to just momentarily break out of his shell and becomes the loud giggling mess that he is right now. it's music to seonghwa's ears as he places his hands on hongjoong's waist, proceeding to tickle him to the point that his face becomes almost red, his loud laughter simmers to tiny giggles. "hwa! hwa!" hongjoong does his best to wave his hand out "no mo' no mo' tickle!"

"alright, alright, kitten, i'll stop" hongjoong lets out a breath of relief, curling back into seonghwa's chest. the older wraps him up in his arms tightly, stroking the top of his head between his ears. he's also taken into notice that the kitten has been purring this whole time, tail swooshing ever so calmly. the pair just sit in silence for a while, basking in the comfort of each other.

seonghwa sighs looking at the time on his phone. he knows he'll have to get himself and hongjoong ready now if he wants to make it to work on time. "kitten" he starts, not really sure where to go with the notion "how would you feel going to work with hwa today?"

the kitten's tail stops swinging, purring fading out as he turns to face the man. seonghwa knows just from the look on his face, that his answer is already a big, fat _no._ if he looks closely, he can see the tears form in his eyes ever so slowly.

seonghwa immediately rubs his back in comfort "i'm sorry, bubba, but your sannie and yunnie hyung can't come today. so, that means you'll have to come with me in the office"

the kitten grips seonghwa's sleeve tightly "no go hwa" shaking his head- he's just now noticed that hongjoong isn't wearing his collar. he's never taken hongjoong out of the house before- he let's the kitten decide at his own pace- so he's only imagining how the kitten must feel to leave his comfort place.

seonghwa rubs his ears softly "hwa is never going to leave you, you're gonna be with me the whole entire time, i promise" he reassures the kitten, watching his face form into worry. he scoops the kitten up in his arms, making his way to the bedroom. "let's go get ready and pack some stuff for you. it's gonna be a long day, today"

-

hongjoong momentarily forgets his worried nerves as he becomes mesmerized by the passing view outside the car window, his eyes are wide like saucers as he sees the colorful trees pass by in a whim.

when he comes to a stop at a red light, hongjoong gasps "hwa its ano'ver kitty! look its ano'ver kitty!" hongjoong paws at the window, meowing in hopes the stray cat on the street will be able to hear him. seonghwa lowers the window a little just as hongjoong starts to meow louder.

the excited mewl that leaves hongjoong's lips are enough for him to close the window, watching as the kitten waves excitedly at the stray cat clapping his hands. 'hwa! di' you see?! kitty saw me!" seonghwa smiles affectionately at the hybrid "i saw him, baby. he looked really happy to see you"

hongjoong gasped as he turned to face seonghwa "'eally?" his wide eyes hold a glimmer of innocence. "yeah he did, baby" reaching over to ruffle his brown fluffy hair. he doesn't realize the car comes to a full stop until he notices seonghwa taking his seat belt off.

"alright, kitten, we're here." seonghwa announces, watching as the kittens shoulders begin to sink on himself. he watches as seonghwa leaves his seat, but somewhat calms down when his passenger door opens, revealing the said male. he reaches over to the backseat, grabbing hongjoong's bag he packed for today.

he does a double take inside the bag to make sure he's packed everything- bottles, pacifiers, his blanket, and even a few of his favorite toys. his internal checklist is interrupted by the sound of a distressed mewl. looking up, he sees hongjoong hastily wiping his tears away "'m a big boy, 'm a big boy" seonghwa can tell he's doing his best to give himself a pep talk and honestly he can't help but coo at the scene in front of him.

seonghwa crouches down in front of him "hongjoong, dear, you're going to be okay and i promise i am not leaving you at all." the younger slowly lifts his head up, not looking entirely convinced by the older's words. "you don't have to be a big boy today if you don't want to. i know this is scary for you, you can be my little baby for today, okay?"  
  


the kitten lets out a garble of a whimper and a mewl together, nodding his head vigorously, reaching his hands out to be picked up. seonghwa unbuckles him, placing his backpack over the kitten's shoulders, proceeding to lift him up in his arms. hongjoong does his best to hide his face in the crook of his neck, not daring to look up at all. in his young mindset, he sees everyone as a dangerous stranger that has the capability to snatch him away from seonghwa if they desired to.

seonghwa grows a little more worried when he makes his way into the building, he feels hongjoong begin to shake in his arms- his tail wrapped tightly around his forearm, his claws slowly begin to push discomfort on seonghwa's shoulders. he feels horrible for making hongjoong go through this, knowing he might be able to relax more when they're in the privacy in his office.

he can briefly hear hongjoong mumble something against the fabric of his suit "what was that, kitten?"

"no' big boy no' big boy i scared, hwa. w'nna go 'ome" his voice is wet from all the crying he's done. seonghwa feel his heart break, he's on edge a little as he hears his kitten mewl and whimper in discomfort. making his way into his office, he shuts the door almost immediately. he's told his coworkers and his boss not to be disrupted today as he had no choice but to bring hongjoong here with him. he's faintly informed everyone how hongjoong is once he leaves the comfort of their home, earning sympathetic looks from everyone.

"shh, kitten, it's okay. it's just hwa here with you. take deep breaths for me" seonghwa slides the backpack off his kitten's shoulder, opting to walk around the room, patting his bottom to soothe his nerves.

it's a process to get hongjoong to calm down, seonghwa having to wrap him tightly in his blanket, placing a pacifier in his mouth. seonghwa sits him on his lap, patting his back ever so slightly swiveling in his chair to rock him at ease. he's pliant in seonghwa's arms, afraid to move at all (only doing so when he needs to use the restroom or to have a small meal with his bottle). the kitten falls asleep without even knowing, allowing seonghwa the opportunity to get some work done- or as much as he can get done with the kitten sleeping in his arms.

-

hongjoong opens his eyes slowly, blinking them into focusing on his surroundings. he notices he's still in seonghwa's arms, the warmth spreading all over his body from his blanket as well. a small yawn escapes his lips, causing his pacifier to fall in the crook of seonghwa's arms.

"oh hello, my sweet kitten, are you awake?" seonghwa combs his fingers through the unruly tuffs of hongjoong's fluffy hair, massaging his ears while doing so. he earns a small meow in return, hongjoong curling himself deeper into the touch. "i have some good news, bubba, we can go home now"

this makes hongjoong perk up, sitting upright in his position on the older's lap. his ears are pointed up instead of being tucked down. "go 'ome?"

seonghwa kisses his forehead "yes, kitten, we can go home now. hwa is so proud of you for today. you really were a good boy today" honjoong smiles, tail moving comfortable side to side. "and you know what. i have a little surprise for you. how would you say we go to the pet store and buy some toys for you?"

hongjoong gasps, little hands covering his mouth. was he really a good boy enough to earn getting toys?! he claps his hands, so excited that he can't contain the little kitten licks he places on seonghwa's cheek. "i goo boy, t'day?"

seonghwa smiles "you're always my good boy. i know today was very hard for you, but you were such a big boy that i think you deserve a little treat for overcoming it"

hongjoong continues to place kitten licks on seonghwa's cheek, tail hitting his arm occasionally. seonghwa notices that the kitten acts more comfortable and more cat-like when he's praised or is excited. "let's get going, all your stuff is packed." seonghwa is already by the door, holding his hand out for the younger to grasp.

he feels little nervous leaving the office, not wanting to see anybody else that he views as strangers, but tries his best to remain calm. he feels a little more at ease knowing that seonghwa feels proud of him, he wants to prove that he is a big boy, even with the simplest task of walking out the building and into the car.

"you want me to carry you, kitten?"

out of instinct, hongjoong almost nods. but he shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "'m a big boy, hwa" and opts to hold his hand instead. seonghwa looks down at his kitten, feeling more proud than ever. he knows that hongjoong is still scared, from the way he held his hand to gripping his arm as soon as he opens the door, but is doing his best not to show it. "if you get scared, let hwa carry you okay?"

hongjoong nods, gripping his arm so hard, seonghwa can feel the little claws protruding out but leaving no marks. the walk out the office and into the parking lot is a lot for hongjoong to handle. normally, he hides his face in seonghwa's neck, but this time he actually sees everything. his eyes are as wide as saucers, taking in how tall and big the building really is.

once seated and buckled in the car, seonghwa gushes over his kitten, squishing his cheeks in between his hands. "oh my kitten i'm so so so proud of you!" he peppers his face in kisses, making hongjoong purr loudly "you are such a big boy now, hwa is very proud of you. don't ever forget that, okay?"

hongjoong nods, his tags jingling together with the bell on his collar. "im hwa 'aby but also big boy" nodding as he receives more kisses to his face. seonghwa cards his fingers through his hair, but not before leaving one final kiss to the top of his head. "as much of a big boy you are, you'll always be hwa's baby"

hongjoong's purrs are loud enough to be head over the sound of the car engine starting up. "are you ready to get some new toys, kitten?"

hongjoongs claps his hands excitedly "uh huh! i lov' my hwa" he reaches over and does his best to give him a hug, nuzzling his face into his stomach. 

"i love you too, hongjoong. don't ever forget that" he places a kiss on hongjoong's forehead. making sure he's buckled in securely, the pair head out to the pet store, hongjoong contently looking out the window, the sun's rays hitting his skin.

as scary as today was for hongjoong, seonghwa knows he overcame one of his biggest fears and he'll always be proud of him for that. each and every single day, hongjoong is growing into a brave young boy, filled with so much happiness and love.


End file.
